La Floraison des Temps
by Tsubasa Sora
Summary: Le temps a passé. Shaolan n'est toujours pas revenu et Sakura l'attend. A présent en dernière année au collège avec Tomoyo, Sakura crée de nouvelles cartes. Tout semble rose et pourtant... une aura menaçante plane autour de la Maîtresse des cartes.


✿_~ **L**a **F**loraison des **T**emps ~✿_

**- HANA Ichi -**

❀ _La Pivoine du Commencement ❀_

_Le temps avait bien passé depuis la fin de la transformation des cartes de Clow en cartes de Sakura... depuis la dernière fois où Sakura avait vu Shaolan... depuis la déclaration de celui-ci puis, de Sakura, qui peu après, s'était à son tour rendue compte de ses propres sentiments envers le jeune châtain._

_Aujourd'hui cela faisait jour pour jour exactement trois ans et quatre mois que Shaolan était reparti à Hong-Kong. Le temps était ensoleillé. Cependant, des nuages au loin semblaient s'amoncelés petit à petit, formant ainsi une masse pas négligeable et qui s'approchait doucement mais sûrement de la ville de Tomoeda._

_Accoudés sur le bord d'une fenêtre, l'air rêveuse, une adolescente aux cheveux courts couleur de miel, observait silencieusement le ciel changeant de ses prunelles émeraude. Cette jeune fille n'était autre que Sakura Kinomoto, élève de 3ème et surtout... maîtresse des cartes de Clow ou plutôt des nouvelles cartes nommées à présent de son prénom; les cartes de Sakura, dit ''Sakura Cards''. Le bras appuyé toujours sur le bord de la fenêtre et soutenant sa tête légèrement penché sur le côté, la magicienne ferma les yeux avant de soupirer d'un air las. Sur ce, elle dénia enfin esquisser un geste en laissant retomber son bras sur toute sa longueur puis, elle se releva. Toutefois, elle ne quitta pas une seule seconde son regard du paysage extérieur... le temps commençaient à se couvrir d'ailleurs._

_L'ancienne chasseuse, de ses seize ans révolus, n'était plus seulement mignonne mais incroyablement ravissante. En grandissant, son corps avaient pris des formes beaucoup plus féminines et le fait de faire quotidiennement du sport avait contribuer à affiner son corps déjà très souple et menu. Ses traits d'enfant avaient laissés place à des traits plus mature, un visage séduisant voir envoûtant. Néanmoins, elle avait conservé son regard en amande et pétillant ainsi que son sourire à croquer malgré tout! La demoiselle avait pris plusieurs centimètres... même si elle restait toujours insatisfaite de sa taille car, elle ne dépassait pas Tôya et que celui-ci se donnait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler le plus souvent possible. ''Qui aime bien, châtie bien'' après tout, non?Pour finir, la chevelure autrefois garni de deux couettes était à présent libre de toute entrave, mettant davantage en avant les courbes du visage de la jeune fille mais aussi, montrant qu'elle avait muri même si de temps en temps, elle aimait bien de mettre quelques accessoires, rehaussant encore plus la beauté naturelle de sa chevelure._

_Son caractère, contrairement à son apparence, n'avait pas tellement évoluer. Certes, elle était devenue plus mature, plus responsable, réfléchie et autres caractéristiques propres à l'indépendance que l'on commence à acquérir lors de l'adolescence. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas pour autant perdue la candeur, le dynamisme, l'optimisme et la joie de vivre qui lui était propre et qui faisait son charme. _

_A propos, en parlant de ''charme'', Sakura semblait faire des ravages de ce côté-là au collège! Apparemment, elle recevait pas mal de lettres d'amour dans son casier chaque jour mais aussi de nombreuses déclarations en face à face auquel elle répondait à chaque fois, au grand malheur de ses prétendants qui fondaient comme glace au soleil sous les sourires de la fleur de cerisier:_

_**''Je suis désolé mais, je ne peux pas. J'aime déjà quelqu'un.''**_

_C'est ainsi que le nombre de râteau qu'elle m'était sans le vouloir à de nombreux garçons fût en constante augmentation pendant les nombreux premiers mois de chaque début d'année... les adolescents lui courant après semblant croire -ou espérer- qu'elle soit de nouveau libre au bout d'un an... mais c'était peine perdue._

_Pourquoi? Tout simplement car, Sakura l'aimait. Elle l'aimait lui et personne d'autre. Elle aimait Shaolan. Ce garçon qu'elle connaissait à présent depuis plus de six ans, qui l'avait d'abord considérer comme une rivale avant de se rendre compte de ses sentiments et de se déclarer à notre chère fleur de cerisier 3 ans plus tard. A ce moment, Sakura ne savait pas ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et semblait perdue devant cette soudaine déclaration. Cependant, de nombreuses personnes s'occupèrent de faire disparaître le brouillard sur les sentiments de l'ancienne chasseuse qui finit par réaliser qu'elle aussi, elle l'aimait plus que tout, surtout lorsqu'elle avait appris son retour pour Hong-Kong. C'est ainsi qu'elle arriva, grâce à l'aide de Tôya, juste à temps à l'arrêt de bus emmenant Shaolan à l'aéroport et lui tendit son ours en peluche en dévoilant ses sentiments au jeune homme. De son côté, le garçon sembla ravi et comme Sakura, à son tour, il lui tendit son ours en peluche en lui promettant de revenir dès que ses obligations à Hong-Kong seraient abolies._

_Depuis ce jour-là, de part une légende qui dit que si on offre un ours en peluche à la personne que l'on aime et que celle-ci lui donne le prénom de celui qui lui a offert l'ourson alors leur amour sera réciproque, Shaolan nomma l'ours en peluche que lui avait donné la jeune fille; ''Sakura'' et Sakura nomma le sien; ''Shaolan''._

_La jeune à la chevelure lueur dorée regardait toujours fixement l'extérieur, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait comme une drôle d'impression. Elle ressentait quelque chose... mais quoi? Elle n'arrivait pas à le déterminer. Epuisée de ne pas trouver ce qui la tracassait, elle finit par décrocher son regard de la fenêtre avant de se diriger vers son lit et de se laisser tomber vers l'arrière, bras tendus sur les côtés, comme elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire. Elle ferma alors les yeux, laissant ses pensées vaguaient librement._

***Ahhh... Shaolan... Quand pourrais-je te revoir?... cela fait plus de trois ans que je ne t'ai plus vu et que l'on ne correspond à peine que par lettre... même ton dernier coup de téléphone date de plusieurs mois maintenant!... Hi hi hi, d'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que ta voix a changé! Elle a du sûrement muée il y a pas longtemps!... En tout cas, elle est vraiment beaucoup plus masculine qu'avant... beaucoup plus sensuelle aussi...***

_Le visage de Sakura prit rapidement des couleurs vives et sa température dépassa des sommets! Elle se tourna sur les côtés, mettant ses mains sur son visage d'un air fortement gênée._

***Olala! Mais je pense à quoi là, moi? Je deviens perverse maintenant ou quoi? (1)***

? - A quoi tu penses encore recroquevillée comme ça?... Tu sais que t'es toute rouge Sakura...

_A cet instant, l'adolescent ouvrit ses pupilles vertes pour... tomber nez à nez avec une peluche jaune avec des ailes blanches. Sakura mit quelques secondes à réagir avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de pousser son fameux ''WOE'', typique chez la jeune fille quand elle est surprise, puis de se relever d'un coup en se collant au mur et en devenant encore plus rouge que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà! La peluche n'était en fait pas plus ni moins, Kerberos dit ''Kero'', le gardien animal et solaire des cartes de Clow, à présent celles de Sakura. Le fameux gardien se décala légèrement de la jeune fille, toujours en planant dans les airs puis en prenant un air malicieux, il enchaîna alors qu'une étoile vint, l'espace d'une seconde, scintillait dans son oeil gauche:_

Kero – Ah! Je sais! Tu penses au morveux, c'est ça?

_Reprenant de sa contenance rapidement, Sakura s'exclama tout à coup avec de la colère dans la voix:_

Sakura – KERO-CHAN **(2)**! Je t'ai déjà dit milles fois de ne plus l'appeler comme ça! Si tu recommences encore une fois, tu n'aurais plus aucun dessert de Papa!

Kero – OH NON! Pas les desserts de ton père! Désolé Sakura! Promis, je l'appellerais plus comme ça!

_S'affola la boule de poil jaune avant de se calmer et de revenir sur la question qu'il avait précédemment posé à la jeune fleur avec un air plus sérieux cette fois:_

Kero – Et donc? Tu pensais au mor... à Shaolan, c'est ça? Il te manque, ne **(3)**?

_Les joues de Sakura prirent une légère couleur rosée avant que celle-ci n'acquiesce à la question de Kerberos d'un léger mouvement de tête. Sur ce, elle prit soudain un air sérieux, jetant de nouveau un regard perçant à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre:_

Sakura – Dis-moi Kero... tu n'as pas ressenti quelque chose? Quelque chose d'étrange récemment dans les parages?

_Elle retira son regard de la fenêtre pour fixer cette fois-ci, le gardien solaire d'un air fortement ennuyé par ce qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques jours sans savoir quel était la nature et la provenance de ce qu'elle percevait._

Kero – Non, je n'ai rien ressenti... pourquoi? Tu as senti quelque chose, Sakura?

_La maîtresse des cartes hésitait à lui faire part de son impression, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Elle finit par décider de garder ceci pour elle pour le moment... après tout, si elle était la seule à le ressentir... ça ne devait pas être si important non? Reprenant son humeur jovial, elle fit un doux sourire à la peluche jaune avant de s'exclamer sur un ton enjoué:_

Sakura – Non rien du tout! Tout va bien -^^-

_Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à utiliser sa phrase emblématique... alala! Sacré Sakura!_

Kero – Au fait... tu as fini tout tes devoirs de vacances cette fois j'espère?

_Moment de silence... assez court d'ailleurs._

Sakura – WWOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!

Kero – Non mais j'y crois pas!

_Et c'est ainsi que la soirée se termina sur une Sakura à plancher sur ses derniers devoirs et un Kero qui désespérait de la nonchalance de celle-ci et qui faisait tout pour aider la jeune fille malgré le peu de connaissance qu'il avait dans ce genre de domaines._

_Demain, c'était la rentrée. La routine semblait continuer sa route... ou pas._

****

_Le lendemain, comme tout les jours, Sakura arriva pile à l'heure dans la classe de cours et s'assit rapidement à sa table, qui se trouvait être voisine à celle de Tomoyo. D'ailleurs, Sakura avait été très déçue en se rendant compte que seul Tomoyo se trouvait dans le même lycée qu'elle et au bonheur de celle-ci, dans la même classe. Ainsi, en arrivant dans ce lycée, elle ne connaissait que sa cousine. Néanmoins, étant d'un naturel très social et jovial, elle n'avait bien sûr eu aucun mal à se faire d'autres amis! Mais ceux-ci restaient des camarades de classe et pas plus. Seul Tomoyo sortait du lot. Depuis le collège, elle n'avait pas réussi à se lier fortement à d'autres personnes comme elle l'avait été avec ses précédentes amies. En parlant d'elles, même si elles ne se trouvaient pas dans le même lycée, elles se voyaient toujours à l'extérieur de temps à autres. Cela suffisait à Sakura alors tout allait bien._

Tomoyo – Ohayo **(4)** Sakura-chan! Pile à l'heure et aussi mignonne que d'habitude, hi hi hi ~

_S'exclama-t-elle toute souriante alors que le prof entrait dans la salle et s'apprêtait à commencer son cours._

Sakura – Ah ah ah... Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!

Tomoyo – Faudra absolument que je te montre mon nouveau caméscope après les cours... je vais pouvoir te filmer encore plus parfaitement et je pourrais immortaliser ta beauté comme jamais! Ahhh... Quel bonheur!~

_Avait-elle murmurer aux bords de l'évanouissement de béatitude... en tout cas, de ce côté-là, la demoiselle n'avait pas changé d'un poil! Toujours accro à Sakura, toujours là pour lui faire des costumes, les lui faire enfiler et la filmait à la moindre occasion! Par contre, tout comme Sakura, elle s'était embellie et se trouvait être la deuxième plus belle fille du lycée! Comment? Qui est la première? Bah c'est Sakura évidemment! _

_Avec une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe et une légère grimace sur le visage face à la réaction, pourtant habituel depuis des années maintenant, la fleur de cerisier reprit son attitude normale et se concentra sur le cours qui venait de commencer._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Alors que la dernière approchait en se faisant languir, la demoiselle aux cheveux couleur miels reçut un sms de Tomoyo. Effectivement, dans les dernières heures de cette journée, elle avait leur cours optionnel et comme vous l'aurez compris, les deux jeunes filles n'avaient pas pris les mêmes et étaient donc actuellement séparés. Tomoyo avait préféré les cours manuels tandis que Sakura avait été nettement plus inspirés par l'option ''sportive'' proposée. Ainsi donc, elle avait juste entamés la première heure, se déshabillant rapidement dans les vestiaires, quand elle reçut le sms de sa meilleure amie et cousine. Cela ne l'étonna pas plus, lui tirant même un sourire... après tout, elle connaissait bien l'adolescente à présent au point de savoir presque quand elle recevrait un message de celle-ci! Après tout, elle n'arrivait jamais à rester plus d'une heure loin de Sakura la plupart du temps... la jeune fille aux cheveux émeraude émit un léger rire cristallin à cette pensée avant de finir d'enfiler son justaucorps, dans les mêmes tons que ses pupilles d'un vert envoûtant justement puis, elle prit son portable et pianota avec dextérité sur les touches pour atteindre la minute suivante le message de la brunette. Un petit bruit comme une ouverture d'enveloppe électronique s'échappa du petit appareil avant que le mot de son amie n'apparaisse sur l'écran:_

**''Ma Sakura Chérie! Tu me manques déjà! Vivement que ces deux heures passent! -.-**

**Au fait, n'oublies pas que l'on doit se rendre dans le parc du grand pingouin ce soir donc préviens Kero si tu veux pas te le retrouver sur le dos par la suite. Kero a beau être excentrique, voir survolté et irresponsable la plupart du temps **_(rire)_**, je suis sûre que si tu ne reviens pas chez toi ce soir, il va sûrement passé la ville à feu et à sang pour te retrouver! Enfin façon de parler, hi hi hi ^^ (Quoique... ça m'étonnerais pas qu'il le fasse vraiment 3) **

**En tout cas, Gros bisous Ma Puce et à tt à l'heure... ahhh... je me meurs déjà en t'imaginant porter mes nouveaux costumes en utilisant tes derniers cartes... ahh... je défaille ~ **_(tombe dans les pommes)_**''**

_Et le message se termina aussi étrangement qu'il n'avait commencé. Sakura resta un moment bouche bée devant le massage assez éberluant de son amie, voir déconcertant, avant de partir en fou rire et tentant de ranger son portable de manière maladroite dans son sac scolaire. Elle finit par réussir à reprendre son calme après quelques minutes. Sur ce, elle quitta rapidement toutes ses affaires inutiles dans son casier -en omettant pas d'envoyer un sms à Kero pour l'avertir de sa sortie avec Tomoyo ce soir au passage- puis, se rendit vers le gymnase avec plein d'entrain. Elle venait de franchir la porte de la salle quand l'espace se déforma un instant, figeant la jeune fille sur place._

***Qu'est-ce que...?***

_Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que ses camarades de classe l'encerclèrent, la dévisageant d'un air admiratif avant de prendre un air inquiet en voyant leur sempai **(5) **livide. Une des filles finit par prendre la parole:_

Jeune fille – Sakura-sempai? Quelque chose ne va pas? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien? … Vous semblez pâle.

_La Maîtresse des cartes reprit ses esprits à cet instant et sembla un peu perdue avant de s'exclamer pas très convaincue elle même de ses propres paroles._

Sakura – Oui, oui. Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais très bien... ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue passagère, rien de grave.

_Finit-elle en leur faisant un sourire radieux qui avait l'air de convaincre suffisamment ses admiratrices. Quand celle-ci furent assez éloigné d'elle, commençant leur échauffement en espérant un jour être à la hauteur de leur sempai, la Sempai en question prit une mine songeuse et fronça les sourcils d'un air fort troublé._

***Quel était cette sensation?... Elle ressemble à ce que j'ai ressenti de par ma fenêtre et dans les environs de chez moi... mais c'était beaucoup plus puissant cette fois! Je l'ai clairement ressentit cette fois-ci!... Une aura extrêmement hostile et malveillante... il faut que j'en parle à Kero... j'ai été négligente en pensant que ce n'était rien... quelle idiote! … J'irais directement parler à Kero en rentrant après la soirée et tant pis s'il dort! Je ne dois pas attendre jusqu'à demain... j'ai senti de l'impatience... beaucoup d'impatience dans cette aura...***

_Profondément plongé dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas une présence qui l'observait avec insistance, cachée dans un recoin sombre du gymnase. Peu après, elle finit par rejoindre les autres filles de son cours optionnel. Elle s'échauffa un moment avant de se lancer sur des poutres et autres activités athlétiques, enchaînant des mouvements aussi parfaits que gracieux. _

_L'heure touchait bientôt à sa fin. Le jour faisait place peu à peu au crépuscule._

Tic Tac Tic Tac... Le temps s'écoule. Doucement mais inexorablement.

Que nous prévoit les prochaines heures? Minutes? Que dis-je! Secondes?

... Vous ne le saurez qu'au prochain Chapitre ~ ⌛

_**« Quelques grains de sable tombent sur le sol meuble... des grains en forme de larmes... **_

_**Larmes de Chagrin qui récite continuellement le même refrain**_

_**Un refrain aussi doux qu'amer »**_

**(1) C'est un peu l'âge de toute façon, niark 3**

**(2) Suffixe montrant une affection particulière à la personne**

**(3) Peut-être traduit par ''N'est-ce pas?'' ou ''Pas vrai?'' ou ''C'est ça?''**

**(4) Veut dire ''Salut'' ou un ''Bonjour'' familier**

**(5) Qualifie une personne étant votre ainé en âge ou en expérience parfois aussi**

Et voilà! Premier Chapitre envoyé! ;D

J'espère qu'il vous plaira au vu que c'est ma première fanfic sur CCS!

J'espère surtout avoir réussi à bien reprendre les caractères, gestes et autres particularités des personnages même s'ils ont tout de même un peu mûri (surtout Sakura) au vu qu'ils sont à présent adolescents.

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, pour les chapitres, comme l'indique le titre, j'ai décidé de partir dans le lexique des fleurs.

''Hana'' signifiant ''Fleur'' en Japonais et ''Ichi'' signifiant le chiffre ''1'' toujours en japonais.

Pis en ce qui concerne le titre du chapitre, j'ai pensé que la pivoine convenait parfaitement au commencement au vu que je trouve cette fleur assez innocente donc comme si elle venait d'éclore si on veut... bon je vais arrêter de parler parce que je m'embrouille toute seule là! X'D

Bon en tout cas, vous aurez en gros compris le concept et c'est l'essentiel!

En espérant que ceci vous plaise aussi d'ailleurs ^^

**? : **Et si je te tranchais la tête pour le concept?

***sourire sadique***

**Moi: **Euh... Non merci! O_O''

***s'enfuit***


End file.
